Lipstick
by Qri
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive se estaba desviando del camino en todos los sentidos.


¡Hola a todos! De verdad, perdónenme mi ausencia. Han sido largos meses. Realmente lo siento. Sé que no es excusa, pero no he podido encontrar _**inspiración**_. A la vez que siempre soy insegura a la hora de subir un fanfic. Lo leo de arriba abajo una y otra vez, asegurándome de que quede perfecto aunque sé que no es así. Pero, ¿Qué se puede hacer? Sin más que decir, ¡Lean!

.

.

.

**Lipstick**

.

.

.

Ciel se acomodó de nuevo los guantes y ajustó su gorrito. La bufanda azul cobalto colgaba libre hasta sus rodillas, las cuales apenas eran cubiertas por sus ya acostumbradas medias altas negras. Sus zapatos resonaron entre el silencio del pasillo, mientras caminaba con parsimonia hasta el ascensor de su planta.

Al pasar por el área de manga shojo, se encontró a Alois comprando unas botanas de la expendedora. El rubio giró la cabeza al escuchar pasos, y sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo. La bolsa de maníes cayó en un golpe sordo.

— Eh, Ciel. ¿Ya te vas?

— Así es. Terminé mi trabajo a tiempo. —Alois era un mangaka que había ganado popularidad en los últimos meses. Debido a que tenía la costumbre de no cumplir con el plazo de entrega, terminaba de dibujar y entregar el material en la editorial. Algo que sacaba de quicio a Claude, el editor que estaba a su cargo. — ¿Aún estas reunido con Claude? Deberías irte ya, el último tren sale en 20 minutos.

— No te preocupes. Claude me llevará a mi departamento. —sonrió a modo de despedida. Ciel no dijo más. Sabía que esa sonrisa escondía algo más.

Apretó el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Entró y apretó la planta baja. Se distrajo observando los afiches de manga colocados en el lado derecho. A la izquierda, estaban enmarcados los títulos de los mejores libros vendidos en el mes. Sonrió al divisar entre los tres primeros puestos, las obras de William T. Spears. Libros en los cuales había trabajado en su antigua empresa.

Finalmente el ascensor abrió sus puertas y salió aproximándose a la salida. El portero lo saludo como costumbre. La calle estaba silenciosa y oscura.

Y fría.

Abrió su móvil revisando el último mensaje que le había llegado hace unos minutos atrás.

_From: __**Sebastian Michaelis.**_

_**Sé cuidadoso cuando salgas de trabajar. Las calles de noche son peligrosas.**_

_**Te amo.**_

Un sonrojo involuntario se instaló en sus mejillas. Revisó la hora, y aún le quedaban un par de minutos para llegar a la estación del metro.

Apresuró el paso siseando debido al frío. El viento comenzaba a volverse agresivo y unas pesadas gotas, que resultaban dolorosas, comenzaron a caer despacio.

_Maldición, _pensó chasqueando la lengua. Se colocó la capucha de su abrigo y corrió hacia la estación del metro a todo lo que sus delgadas piernas daban. Cuando finalmente pudo divisar a una distancia considerable la estación, aminoro el paso y camino tranquilo. No quería sudar, ni desaliñarse. Paso frente a la tiendita —Ahora cerrada—, que usaba como punto de referencia. Admiro su reflejo en el vidrio del local cerrado.

Ah, Ciel Phantomhive traía algo entre manos.

Miro hacia los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera viéndolo. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantaloncillo corto y sacó un pequeño envase rosado.

Aplicó con determinación aquel labial rosa casi transparente con brillitos y junto sus labios para distribuirlo correctamente. Los observó; se veían más carnosos.

— Definitivamente me estoy desviando del camino en todos los sentidos…

Reanudó su camino hacia la estación. Tenía que abordar un vagón.

.

Juntó sus rodillas y exhaló fuertemente mirando el vaho con el que tanto se emocionaba y le gustaba jugar cuando niño. Tiritó al apoyarse en una columna fría. La estación estaba casi desolada, y supuso que el vagón lo estaría.

Escuchó el metro aproximándose rápidamente dentro del túnel y la voz monótona que anunciaba el: _Por favor, colocarse detrás de la línea amarilla. _Era el último de la noche. Y sabía a quién se encontraría.

Después de todo, lo había estado esperando.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y no tuvo la necesidad de voltear para saber de quien se trataba. El metro finalmente llegó y se detuvo frente a Ciel. Sus puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

— ¿Ciel? —preguntó Sebastian con la respiración agitada. El chico se giró encarándolo. Los ojos escarlata de Sebastian se abrieron con sorpresa.

Pero no dijo nada.

— Vamos, es el último de la noche. —tomó la mano enguantada del moreno y lo condujo dentro del vagón.

Este se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de un anciano leyendo un libro al final de la fila de asientos, una joven dormida con sus audífonos puestos y otro chico dormido con el uniforme del instituto West College.

Tomaron asiento, juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Sus piernas rozaban y sus brazos estaban juntos. Ciel tragó duro, evitando mirar a Sebastian. Temiendo de que hiciera algún comentario. Éste, por su parte, estaba mirándolo fijamente.

— Ciel…—finalmente le llamó, con una sonrisa ladeada. —… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me esperarías? Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa.

— Se me hizo tarde.

Sebastian asintió. Miró de reojo a Ciel. —Acaso, ¿Eso es para mí?

— ¿De que hablas? —Ciel giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada, y luego regresó a su posición original. Pero Sebastian le tomó del mentón, girándolo completamente hacia él. — ¿Q-Qué haces idiota? Estamos en un lugar público, por si no te habías dado cuenta. —reclamó sonrojado.

Sebastian se relamió los labios y miró con deseo su boca. Acercó su dedo, rozando sus labios. El brillo quedó impregnado en la punta de su dedo. — Te quejas cuando la gente te confunde con una chica, pero mira nada más lo que te pusiste.

Ciel abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sebastian tomó sus labios. Besándolo con pasión. Con necesidad. Hambriento. Introdujo su lengua, robándole el aliento.

Se separó, dejando a un Ciel agitado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

— Te dije que estábamos en un lugar público. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— Lo sé. —respondió el moreno con simpleza mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua.

— Se te ve bien. —sonrió Sebastian. Ciel supo que se estaba burlando de él. —Combina con tus mejillas sonrojadas. —lo soltó y se acomodó en su asiento.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Estamos casi en invierno y estas temperaturas son muy frías. Me dejan el cuerpo entumecido. ¡Helado! —se quejó cruzando una pierna.

— Cuando lleguemos a casa, calentaré tu cuerpo con el mío.

—I-Imbécil.

Sebastian sonrió cuando el medio de transporte se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Menos mal que mañana era sábado. Tendrían la noche algo ocupada.

.

* * *

**N/F: **Bien, no es el mejor fanfic que he escrito. Pero tenía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza, así que el resultado final termino en esto. Me estaba volviendo loca. Les pido disculpas si no es de su agrado, pero me esforzaré para ir mejorando eventualmente. Si tienen alguna crítica, será muy bien recibida_. _Siéntete libre de escribir lo que gustes.


End file.
